Sing You To Sleep
by Sarah Smythe
Summary: Based on "64 Damn Prompts - Prompt: 2 AM." Kurt is woken early in the morning with a phone call, and fluff ensues.


"**64 Damn Writing Prompts" - Klaine**

**Prompt: 2 AM**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Kurt groaned and rolled over to glance at his nightstand. His phone was lit up much too brightly for his night-adjusted eyes, ringing with an unprecedented phone call. His alarm clock read "2:00" and Kurt angrily grabbed his phone, prepared to give the caller a piece of his mind. He slid the answer button.

"Who do you think you are?" Kurt growled into his pillow. "Someone better freaking be dead, dying, or Lady Gaga to be calling me while-"

"Well, I may not be Lady Gaga, but I like to think I'm a close second."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine. Do you have any idea what time it is? We have school tomorrow. Are you drunk?"

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend's assumption. "No, Kurt, I'm not drunk. I just wanted to talk to you."

Kurt sat up in his bed, much quicker than he could have imagined possible in his still half-asleep state. "Is something wrong?" The only thing he could imagine someone wanting to call him so late at night for was if someone was hurt or in trouble. Or if… He didn't even want to think about it, the break up he was always afraid was going to happen. As in love with Blaine as he was, Kurt was still convinced that the whole relationship was too good to be true and could be snapped away from him at any moment.

"No, no," Blaine stammered quickly. "Kurt, relax. I was just still awake and I felt like hearing your voice. Is that okay?" The last bit sounded concerned; Kurt could tell he was second guessing himself. He hated to hear that in his boyfriend's voice, since Blaine was usually the most confident person he knew.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine," Kurt answered, laying back down and closing his eyes. "But if I fall asleep, don't be too offended. We do need to get up in like four hours, you know."

"Yeah I know," Blaine answered, admiring how snappy Kurt could get even as he was barely awake. He thought of something. "Hey, sweetheart. How about I sing you back to sleep?"

Kurt grinned sleepily. "But then how will I hang up the phone? I can't leave this thing on all night."

"I'll hang up, silly," Blaine answered, hearing Kurt's smile through the phone. "Please?"

"Okay, fine," Kurt sighed, acting as though this were the most difficult thing in the world for him to accept. "Sing to me, my dear."

Blaine smiled, and began to sing one of his favorite lullabies; his nanny had sung it to him when he was a small child, and he always believed that it was her voice that made him actually want to be a singer, not just live up to his parents' expectations.

"Hushabye you sweet little baby, and don't you cry anymore," he crooned, closing his eyes and imagining his boyfriend doing the same. "Daddy is down at the stockbroker's office, a-keeping the wolf from the door."

Kurt sighed and nestled himself into his blankets, wrapping one of arms around himself and imagining that Blaine was laying beside him, holding him and singing him to sleep.

Blaine quieted himself a little bit, knowing how his voice tended to get louder as he went higher. "Nursie will raise, the window shade high-"

He was cut off by Kurt giggling. "What?"

"Nursie," Kurt managed to get out. "So that makes you… like my nanny?"

"Just hush," Blaine replied. "Let me finish singing to you."

"My lips are shut."

Blaine inhaled, trying to remember where he left off. "Um…"

"Nursie will raise…?" Kurt helped.

"Right," Blaine answered, shaking his head to himself. "Nursie will raise the window shade high so you can see the cars whizzing by. Home in a hurry each daddy must fly to a baby like you.

"Hushabye, you sweet little baby, and close those pretty blue eyes," Blaine continued, grinning as he pictured his boyfriend's clear, sapphire-toned eyes. The song was more fitting that he thought.

Kurt sat on the other end of the line, unable to contain his smile as his boyfriend's soothing voice serenaded him.

"Mommy is down at her weekly bridge party to win her wee baby the prize. Nursie will turn the radio on so you can hear a sleepy time song, sung by a lady whose poor heart must long…"

"… for a baby like you," Kurt responded in his own clear, albeit groggy, soprano tone.

"Hey, who's the one that's supposed to be singing here?" Blaine teased his boyfriend, not-so-secretly loving the response. "Next time, you can sing me to sleep, alright baby?"

"Alright," Kurt murmured, barely awake at this point. Blaine could hear the sleep in his voice.

"I'm going to let you go to sleep now, okay?" he spoke softly, trying not to make Kurt wake up anymore than necessary. When he got no response, he chuckled and pressed the end button on his phone and watched as Kurt's picture faded to his home screen.

Blaine crawled under his own covers, wrapping his arm around his pillow, imagining his boyfriend was in his arms right at that moment, similar to how he laid, miles away. With Kurt's sleepy voice running through his head, Blaine drifted off into sleep, prepared to sing to Kurt for the rest of his life.


End file.
